Una nueva esperanza Bud x Syd Shonenai
by mariela
Summary: shonen-ai hombrexhombre Después de la batalla contra el Fénix, Bud reflexiona sobre sus sentimientos hacia Syd y desea una nueva oportunidad para ambos, ¿la tendrá realmente o todo estará terminado? Bud x Syd gay, incesto si no le gusta, no lea y evítese el disgusto -.-


Caminando por la nieve, te llevo conmigo. La batalla terminó, pero tardé mucho en darme cuenta de lo que verdaderamente sentía por ti. Ese odio que siempre estaba asechándome no me dejaba ver aquello que solo tu muerte me hizo comprender. Ni las palabras del Fénix, ni la derrota me hicieron despertar este amor, como lo hiciste tú, cuando me ofreciste destruir a mi oponente junto contigo.

Si tan solo pudiera volver, si tan solo pudiera verte de nuevo paseando por los pasillos del lugar donde te vi morir, entonces, todo sería diferente. Desearía volver a escuchar tu voz, con esas palabras tan complicadas y ese tono envolvente. Tu presencia era perfecta hasta que aparecían los otros, "tus amigos". Y sí, era yo quien provocaba esas extrañas ventiscas, justo en la ocasión en que te encontrabas con ellos.

Si pudieras abrir los ojos, aunque fuera por un momento, te diría tantas cosas. Sin embargo, no puedo decirte que lo siento, que esta ausencia es una terrible enseñanza que la vida me ha dado. Desde la partida de mi padre adoptivo, no he tenido a nadie más que a mí mismo, en cambio tú, coleccionaste los corazones que quisiste y los dejaste en el lugar del olvido. Cuántas veces creí que me mirabas, y algo en mí hacía palpitar mi corazón. Te quería, ¿por qué no podía entenderlo?

Y cuando te vi, ofreciéndome tu vida, todas mis dudas se fueron, sé que en tu agonía me decías muchas. No me puedo imaginar una vida lejos de la estrella que siempre acompañé. Te odié, es verdad, pero ¿no odiarías tú a quien besa a todos menos a su hermano? Traté de preservar tu vida, la cual para otros y nunca para mí. Te fuiste y ni siquiera me diste un abrazo, ni siquiera me dejaste sentir que todo valía la pena, ¿por qué no podíamos tener un final feliz?

El Fénix tenía razón, de nada sirve grabar mi nombre en la historia si no es contigo. Juntos somos todo, no hay nada que no podamos hacer. Solo me siento un completo imbécil. No sé dónde estás y no creo en esos lindos cuentos de la muerte. Solo sé que estás solo, sin mí. Apenas puedo cargar tu cuerpo, no quiero nada más de la vida que tú, y tú te moriste pensando que no eras importante para mí. Yo tenía que morir, mi vida era más miserable que la tuya. Yo era el mayor, el que tenía nada más que tú en su corazón.

No me culpes, porque te llevo a mi casa, sé que es una humilde cabaña. Sé que necesitas descansar en paz, pero no puedo evitar estar un momento a tu lado, cerrar mis ojos y creer que no es mi cosmos lo que mantiene cálido tu cuerpo, sino tu sangre viva. Te amo tanto, que apretarte fuerte en mis brazos no es más que la voz de mi corazón.

Realmente no recuerdo por cuánto tiempo dejé que mi cosmos se esparciera por el aire, pero pienso que el suficiente para dejarme sin energía.

Cierro mis ojos y me pierdo algo de ti, pero hay algo que me sorprende, yo te estaba abrazando, no tú a mí, ¿estoy loco o estoy sientiendo el movimiento de tu respiración? estoy tan cansado, que no puedo entender si es algo que trama mi mente o si milagrosamente eres tú. Pero no entiendo lo que haces, por qué buscas acabar con tu vida. Te golpeo para que dejes lo que haces. Sí, estás vivo, y me preguntas por el Fénix y me hablas de mi puesto como Dios guerrero y de estupideces que me hacen odiarte. Quién te crees que eres, no quiero la armadura, quiero a la persona que está tras de ella. No me interesan tus disculpas, ni tus lágrimas de arrepentimiento, al fin, sabías que siempre estaba siempre vigilándote. Pero aunque no me des ninguna señal, te diré que te amo, que fui un idiota, que eres todo para mí y que no necesito tu sacrificio, sino tu felicidad. Si tú lo estás, yo lo estaré también, porque somos uno. Te amo y ahora puedo decirlo con paz.

Al fin me abrazas y me dices que también me amas. Por algún extraño motivo nos quedamos mirando, y nos examinamos el uno al otro, como si nos hubiésemos desdoblado. No sabía que yo podía llegar a lucir tan bien, pero ahora que te veo lo sé. No te importa que te bese la frente, la mejilla, los labios. Seguro piensas que soy un salvaje que actúa por instinto, pero yo sé amar y no voy a dudar en dar el siguiente paso y ser yo uno de los amantes que antes tuviste. No sé si es por el momento, pero estás muy complaciente conmigo, y aceptas lo que hago. Aceptas que te desvista, que recorra tus labios y que te haga mío como el salvaje que piensas que soy. No veo que sientas vergüenza, pero sí veo que me amas más intensamente que el resto de los otros y eso me hace amarte aún más.

Nos besamos, nos mordimos y nos entregamos el uno al otro. No cuestionamos lo que hacíamos, para qué. Ya nos bastaba con el juicio de Asgard. Aún así, quería saber qué debía esperar de ti y del futuro.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – te pregunto incluyéndome en tu vida, después de todo en pedir no hay engaño

- Vámonos, vámonos lejos – me dices con la voz entrecortada

- ¿Pero adónde?, ¿y tus padres?

- Ellos tienen que entender, no podemos estar lejos

Me tomas la cara y me llenas de besos, besos desesperados y candorosos

- No, no podemos…

Te digo y lo reafirmo, mientras volvemos a hacerlo de nuevo, lo cual deja más que claro que lo anterior no fue un arrebato de dos hermanos ofuscados por el encuentro.

Nos iremos juntos, y no separaremos más, porque de todas las estrellas nosotros somos los más unidos y los más poderosos, mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro.


End file.
